Bloody Rose
by ChipGaiaxX17
Summary: Amy and the rest of the survivors are trapped inside a school, the outside world filled with terrifying monsters that are filled with lust and hate: Vampires. Fighting for her life, she is torn between who she loves: Sonic who leads the Vampires or Shadow who leads the resistance. Her choices will affect the fate of everyone she cares about. Rated M for extremely dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This fic will contain some very dark and mature themes so be warned.

Amy glanced up at the white moon, twirling her hair as the glow reflected onto the window. She and the rest of the survivors had taken barricade inside the main high school of the town. Everyone was frantically running around with various objects and tools in their hands to help form a barrier so no one could enter at all. They were all frightened by what lurked outside. Creatures of the night. Blood pouring down their lips like wine. Monsters that Amy used to call her friends...

Vampires...

This epidemic had happened last week where an unknown individual had somehow been turned into a vampire. In not so long, nearly the whole town had been infected with vampirism. The world was so fearful of this event that they ordered the military to block all exits to the town by a military formation with one simple order: 'Shoot on sight'. There was no escape from Sunset Town, so ironically named as the darkness surrounded the outside like a cold veil. Screams and voices were audible outside the building but no one was interested at all. They were too caught up on making sure that their fortress was enough to defend themselves from the enemies outside. The innocent victims outside were nothing but distractions. Chairs and tables were stacked up together at each locatable door to the outside world. Amy grabbed a small chair and placed it at the backdoor entrance along with five lunch tables. She was worried even with this blocking the door. Vampires were super fast and had strength beyond her wildest imagination. She didn't have any time to ponder the effectiveness however as a voice practically screamed at the survivors telling them to all gather together in the main hall. Amy recognised the layout of the building as she had been working here as a teaching assistant for home economics. A job she quite enjoyed. Running quickly, Amy made it to the hall to see all of the other humans crowding around a certain black hedgehog who had seemingly taken the role as leader. She knew who he was. Shadow. Her boyfriend. After what Sonic had done to her, she confided in Shadow and his cold, distant nature seemed to disappear when he was around her. He made her feel important. Like she was everything to him. They had been going out for a year. Amy stepped closer to the crowd and stared at Shadow, smiling in relief as he was still alive. Shadow caught her eye and returned a smile while jumping down from the platform to hug her.

"Thank God you're alive! I thought they must have gotten you. I was terrified." Amy confessed, tears slowly forming from her eyes. Without Shadow, Amy wouldn't have been able to deal with the situation that was currently going on and she might have become broken from the horrors she had witnessed. Shadow hugged her tightly.

"Amy... I love you so much. I knew you'd make it! Shadow told her, his serious tone cracking slightly from joy. "Sorry Amy but I'm going to have to lead this... They'd be lost without me." Amy nodded in understanding and Shadow kissed her on the lips briefly then returned to the platform he was standing on before. Amy could see him right there, his appearance of a commander of some sort of resistance. "Silence! All of you!" he screamed and his harsh, bitter words echoed throughout the hall in a fearsome tone that made everyone jump in fright. After their shock, the survivors remained still and fixated on Shadow, most of them twitching and fidgeting while doing so. It was crystal clear what was going on to Amy. They were afraid to turn their backs to the barricades where the vampires were lurking behind of. One blink and a vampire could have travelled from one side of the school to the other. Cold air blew past Amy, making her shiver. Shadow gazed at the crowd and continued...

"No one is to leave the school! Not even I stand a chance out there with all those vampires on the loose. We all stay here. Unless I state otherwise. The school looks well protected and Fang has brought weapons along with him (Fang, who was at the side of him on the stage, tipped his hat downwards as he raised a collection of magnums, pistols and revolvers to show to the crowd which made everyone gasp and smile as they saw them) and there is plenty of food in the cafeteria so we should be safe in here as of now. We will need guards as well. Day and Night watch and stuff like that. If you want to do that, come talk to me after this. If not, then set up sleeping arrangements and the like since there's loads of you here and more importantly don't waste my time. If you have children, take them to the computer lab. You can stay with them or be useful and help with securing this building." Shadow ordered which made everyone rush around in all directions, the majority aiming at Shadow. Noise of footsteps filled the room and Amy stood still during it, afraid she'll bump into someone if she dared move her feet. It allowed her to see people in which she had no opportunity to have seen before with all the panic and disruption. She looked around to the right to see Vanilla, Cream and Cheese heading towards the computer lab, Cream's face having a distinct look of confusion as if she had no idea what was going on. Following them was Charmy and Vector but no sight of the third ace detective at all which made Amy fear the worst had happened to the ninja. Surprisingly, it seemed Eggman had also made it to the school as he was running in the same direction that Vanilla was, clutching Orbot and Cubot at his side. She could not recognise anyone else except Misty the Mouse who did a polite wave as she ran past her. Amy knew her from the school as Misty was one of the best students in home economics and they had formed a friendship over the years. Rain pattered down on the rooftop but it was so loud and deafening that she couldn't hear Shadow calling her out from a short distance away. Shadow rolled his eyes and ran up to her, his left hand offered to her.

"Come on Amy. I need you." Shadow said which caused Amy to blush furiously and she took his hand. He took her to an empty classroom as Fang handled the rest of the guard applicants and he sat her down on one of the tables, his eyes glooming at her beautiful green eyes. Amy didn't let go of his hand at all, her other hand stroking the side of the dark hedgehog's face. She smiled at him genuinely, feeling safe and secure in his warm grasp. The thoughts of danger slipped her mind as Shadow leaned closer towards her, the both connected by love and trust. Amy closed her eyes slowly as Shadow bent down, his lips against her cheek and he brushed it lightly.

"If you want me to stop then just say so." Shadow spoke seductively but Amy said nothing, willingly eager for Shadow to continue. With a short smirk, he kissed her full on the mouth. Hearts beating quickly, they nudged their noses together and Amy opened her mouth slightly to allow his tongue to enter it and he gladly complied. Moaning softly, Amy tilted her head to the side as Shadow explored her mouth with his tongue, pressing against her gently and kissing her harder. They were all alone. They could do anything together...

* * *

Outside of the back of the school featured a silent forest dawning in pitch black darkness. Unaware to the Mobians, vampires lurked here waiting for any potential victims to run into or from the school. Their red eyes were the only thing visible thing to Mobians as they lacked the stronger senses that the vampires had gained. Most of the town was transformed into the undead and they shared certain traits. Except from the obvious visual clues such as their eyes, paler skin and sharp fangs, they also were incredibly lustful. They had extreme sexual desires that seemingly never went away and they wanted to chase down the Mobians they had loved before to do unsettling and awful things to them. Sometimes they were kind enough to only leave their victims with a damaged soul and maybe a few scars after they had made 'love' to them passionately and forcefully but others were ripped apart and destroyed with no trace left of them. Of course it was incredibly rare that a vampire would do this to them as they claimed to have loved the one they have captured but it was possible. Vampires were very seductive towards one another and the survivors, masking their true intentions. All they want is that one long bite that will turn their victim just like themselves: a phantom of darkness. The vampires all searched alone, only rarely forming groups to catch their innocent prey. A blue hedgehog caught the sight of the hidden vampires in the trees. casually strolling as if he was unaware that the apocalypse was upon him. Smiling joyfully, his skin wasn't pale but his eyes were dark red. The cold breeze made his fur stand still, shivering and vibrating as he walked through the forest. This wasn't a Mobian anymore. It was the most powerful vampire of them all: Sonic. He had set himself as the self proclaimed leader of the vampires and none argued with him as his tremendous speed and agility were unmatched by all but Shadow, the leader of the resistance. Coming to the realisation of who this mysterious hedgehog was, the vampires unveiled themselves from the tree tops and jumped to the ground quickly as if they teleported there. Sonic smirked as he saw them. He recognised some of his old friends in the crowd including Knuckles whose red dreadlocks were dripping in blood, Blaze who had a massive scars on her chest and her purple gown dyed with dirt and cuts and Rouge whose usual demeanour replaced with a harsh snarl as if her seductive personality had been completely erased from existence although her clothes definitely did not show this truthfully. Knuckles was holding someone at his legs, tears forming down her eyes and her dress ripped completely.

"Look what we found trying to get into the back door of the school. She was too late since the door was blocked off!" Knuckles said grievously, laughing at the poor girl. Sonic glanced at her, recognising the old style of fashion and massive amounts of antique jewellery. It was Tikal.

"Please don't hurt me." Tikal begged, her eyes looking to the ground in despair.

"That depends. Are you going to play nice?" Rouge spoke softly, stroking her cheek slowly as tears fell upon it. Several vampires laughed as she cowered from them, her hands covering her face in fear. Sonic stepped closer to the cowering girl, motioning another vampire, a orange wasp Mobian, to come forward. The wasp smiled evilly at her and Tikal fidgeted and wriggled to escape Knuckles' grasp but it was too strong for her and it caused a large bruise on her shoulder.

"You're pretty cool Tikal." the wasp said, a fake smile plastered on his face. She didn't respond. "I think you'd be pretty good as a vampire. My vampire." The crowd cheered as he said this, only causing Tikal to form more tears from her dark blue eyes. Sonic beckoned to Knuckles to release her with his fingers and he threw her to the ground violently. Mud covering her dress, she cried out in pain as she felt the force of the impact. The wasp climbed on top of her, pinning down her legs with his knees and grasping her hands to the ground. She was unable to move. He began to kiss her forcefully, feeling down her dress and almost tearing it off while doing so. His perverted hands began to feel around her breasts, stroking it slowly as he licked her abdomen. The dress came down slowly with some of the other vampires helping to tear it off, leaving her completely exposed. She could barely see as the rain splattered her eyes as this horrific ordeal was taking place, her visibility fading. The wasp was laying on her and his hands exploring her pussy, clenching it tightly. Cry's from the crowd pierced her ears like a knife, moaning painfully as the wasp moved his hands towards her neck. Death scrolled in her mind as the wasp opened his mouth to reveal giant fangs, snickering as he twisted her head to the side to reveal her pure neck. The vampires howled as he leant down towards her neck preparing for a bite. Tikal couldn't even speak, her suffering prevented her from even fighting back. It was the end for her. The fangs impacted on her delicate skin, ripping it apart like tissue causing massive amounts of blood to spill from her neck and onto the ground. The wasp sucked the blood slowly as this happened with other vampires on their knees around the poor echidna, dipping their fingers into the blood and drinking it straight after. Tikal presented no emotion any more. She was dead. Sonic ruffled his hair and turned to Blaze who was not watching the feasting take place but staring at the school curiously.

"Silver's in there right now. Probably getting stolen from me or something." she said angrily and Sonic nodded at her.

"Amy's in there to. I want her back." Sonic told her, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. "They'll have to come out eventually. For food. For something. One slip-up and we can all get in there."

"But why don't we just go in there now and break all the barricades right now?" Blaze asked, looking at Sonic suspiciously. The hedgehog grinned at her.

"It's boring that way. I want to tease them, make them suffer. They'll be starving themselves to death and they will have to take drastic measures. They'll start sending scavengers out and the like. A straight up massacre of them all isn't fun. It's lame. Picking them off one by one. Much more exciting." Sonic said cheerfully and Blaze nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. Silver's mine though. Make sure no one else gets to him." she demanded of him and Sonic showed her a thumbs-up.

"Sure thing Blaze. Now I'd better check around this school. See what weaknesses it has. See if anyone is left alive outside of it. You coming?" he asked. Blaze sighed.

"I have nothing else to do so I guess I will have to." she responded but before following Sonic, she turned her head around to see Tikal one last time before her transformation. None of the other vampires seemed to care she was dead as they were either leaving or violating her just as the wasp. The wasp would stay by her side until the inevitable turn to the vampire. Blaze looked at her motionless dead body, the last of Tikal's tears slowly making their way to the muddy ground.

Blaze felt sympathy for her. Something she shouldn't have felt at all.

A/N: Poor Tikal. :(


	2. Encounter

A/N: I'm going to try make the chapters longer but this one is kinda short though sorry. Promise next one will be more than 3,000 words! :) If you want to suggest some OCs for this story then please do because I'm not good at making them (They'll be vampires). Thx for the reviews/follows/favourites etc so far :) Warning: Mature themes included. If sensitive, don't read!

The white moon's glow illuminated the school, rain crashing down as if a monsoon was upcoming to invade the town. Amy turned her head away from the window to look at Shadow once more. Her eyes twinkled at the sight of the dark hedgehog commanding everyone at their posts. Armed and dangerous, guards patrolled the school hallways in groups with the intention to shoot anything not Mobian. Shadow caught her eyes and smirked, his serious face morphing into a kind-hearted one anytime he saw his girlfriend. Their alone time earlier had positioned itself straight in her mind which caused an accidental blush to appear. She didn't want to distract him however from his duties and she knew that the severe consequences of not defending the school were something she didn't want to experience first handed. She was making her way to the computer room in order to see Cream, one of her best friends from forever when she noticed something unusual. A brightly painted purple door covered in scratches and rust. Amy had no idea where it led but she grew fearful. What if this door led outside? It wasn't barricaded like the rest so maybe it was already checked and it was just an ordinary classroom? However she didn't want to take that risk and placed her hand on the door handle, twisting it slowly to the right. No one else was looking her way so she quietly opened the door, it's creaking ringing in her ears. Darkness surrounded the room and she couldn't see anything. Slowly she stepped in, alone with curious intent. She couldn't make out much but with the feint outlines of tables, chair and a desk at the front room, she deduced it was just another classroom. Feeling around the walls for some sort of light switch, her hands became covered with some sort of substance. A red substance. It was pouring on her from the ceiling. She looked up desperately but as she did, the door smashed closed behind her with such a bang that she jumped in fright. Quickly she ran to the door, tugging the door handle but the door wouldn't budge at all. She was locked in by something or someone. Panic possessed her so she grabbed her gun (a magnum that Shadow had specifically gave her) from her dress pocket and pointed it in front of her despite the fact she couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?" Amy said confidently, not hesitating to shoot at a moving shadow. It seemed as if all sound had gone from the room, except the pink hedgehog's slight breathing. She considered the fact that the door closed by coincidence but there was no way it would lock by itself. She took a step forward, gun at the ready when she heard something. A small laugh. Coming from behind her...

"I've missed you Amy." the cruel voice said. Amy gasped in horror and turned around instantly. The lights turned on as she did, revealing another hedgehog but one drenched in blood and with a snarl that reminded her of the past. Sonic. She went to pull the trigger but Sonic's lightning quick reflexes threw the gun out of her hand and grabbed her neck, lifting her a few inches above the ground. Choking her without mercy, Amy tried to escape his grasp but she couldn't breathe at all and she had no energy to fight back. She couldn't pull Sonic's hands away from her, the only thing she could so was stare at his cold, red eyes. Sonic let go of her and smiled.

"I'm just hear to talk Amy. I'm not a violent person at heart." He told her, offering a hand to get her up. Amy refused and launched a punch to his ribcage but the vampire grabbed her hand and twisted it. Screaming in pain, she kicked Sonic in the knees but he didn't seem to be affected by it at all and threw her halfway across the room, her whole body crashing into a pair of tables. Blood pouring down her head and her arm aching furiously, she couldn't get up. Her legs wouldn't support her. Sonic glared at her limp body, he wanted her so bad. Her blood looked delicious. She looked delicious. Amy managed to sit up, the magnum laying a few centimetres away from her. She could reach for it...

"Is this how you greet your boyfriend? After all I do for you!" Sonic said mockingly, walking closer to her. He frowned as he saw her furious face.

"After what you did to me? I hate you! Shadow's more than you'll ever be!" She shouted, slowly trying to pick herself up from the ground. Sonic didn't seem offended at all by these words. He seemed amused. As if this was a joke.

"You know you love me Amy. I can see it in your eyes." Sonic spoke in a seductive tone, slowly crouching down to be at eye-level with her. Amy tilted her head to the side, refusing to look at the monster towards her. The vampire smiled gently and placed his fingers on her neck. "So pure." Amy couldn't fight back without her gun since she wasn't trained in hand to hand combat. Then she remembered. Her hammer! She could make it appear anywhere she wanted if she was in great danger. She motioned to the sky, confusing Sonic for a moment, and the hammer descended gently into her hands. Sonic lunged for the handle but Amy spinned around and landed a solid hit on his chest. He flew backwards in shock, laughing insanely as he did.

"What you did to me. I... I will never fall back in love with you... I can't." Amy spluttered as blood poured from her mouth. Using all the strength she could muster, she stood up on both feet and clutched her hammer tightly. All Sonic did was keep smiling, insanity radiating from his presence. Amy raised her hammer in preparation for a retort but he just stood there, staring at the innocent girl. She had no idea what he was planning. All she knew was that he was even more dangerous than last time she had met him. She reached down for the magnum, with slight hesitation to do so but Sonic let her grab it as if he felt that he was in no danger at all. Pointing it at the hedgehog's black heart, she smirked boastfully.

"You'll regret letting me stand Sonic." she said and pulled the trigger but as soon as she watched the hedgehog disappear from her sight, she knew she had made a fatal mistake. Sonic dodged the bullet with ease, pushing Amy down and climbing on top of her, snatching the magnum straight from her hands and pointing it in front of her eye. She could see down the barrel of the gun, fearing the bullet being released. Sonic kept laughing as he did so, trapping Amy on the ground by pinning her legs down on the ground with his own. She didn't bother trying to escape since there was no reason to. She was trapped by this fiend. Rolling her eyes, she stared at the hedgehog's red eyes.

"I know you aren't going to kill me." Amy said matter of factly.

"But you know I'm going to turn you into my own kind don't you?" Sonic responded fiendishly and Amy gasped.

"You wouldn't!" She said shockingly but Sonic shook his head.

"I seriously want to. But you're so pure as a Mobian. I don't want to take away such innocence, such beauty away from you. My rose." he said intensely. Amy said nothing but stared blankly at him. He leant down towards her so their lips were almost touching. The grin of such a demon. Why was it so captivating to her? Like a butterfly attracted to fire, she couldn't help herself at all. Moaning softly as the vampire licked her neck slowly, she opened her mouth to allow entry and Sonic gladly complied. They kissed passionately, hands moving everywhere over their bodies as they did and Amy had no desire to stop. He explored every inch of her and she was drowning in the moment of captivation. Sonic reached his tongue further inside of her mouth and his hands were feeling around the lower region of her dress, obviously wanting to tear it off completely. As he kissed her, she felt guilty. This 'thing' wasn't who she loved. It was Shadow. However the way Sonic tasted, the way he dominated her and satisfied her, it was all too perfect. He twisted her head to the side and pulled away from her lips slowly, not looking away from his love. He was eyeing her neck. Hungrily...

That's when it all came back to her. What Sonic had done to her years ago. A bruise on her right side of the neck that served as a souvenir for the horrible events that had happened between them. The bruise reminded her of the pain and misery. The abuse Sonic had given her...

* * *

 _Flashback - 2 years ago_

 _Amy's tears fell onto the bedsheets as she looked up towards the ceiling. She was alone in her apartment, stomach roaring for food and body covered in rashes and scars. A noticeable large bruise was visible on her neck. Unable to move, she could do nothing but wait. For him. Hands and feet tied to each corner of the bed, the possibility of escape was impossible. She had tried to go sleep but she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes, not even for a second because she was extremely frightened of something happening while she was asleep. Something that would damage her. Mentally and Physically. The sounds of even the slightest thumps or bangs made her cower in fear and her mind assumed the worst. The window was covered by the curtains so darkness surrounded the room. She waited and waited, the feeling of emptiness consumed her. Then she heard the front door opened by its creaks. Her eyes staring at the bedroom door, a blue hedgehog entered the room. He looked annoyed and irritated._

 _"That stupid bitch Jessica. I just want to fuck that slut and she keeps putting me off." he moaned, his eyes full of hatred and his temper rising at just the thought of was hoping that he wouldn't have another one of his common outbursts but by his demeanour, it seemed inevitable that it would happen. Amy didn't say anything because all she would say would just fuel the fire. She begged her tears to stop falling but it only caused them to rapidly increase. Sonic growled at her._

 _"Why the fuck are you crying? I'm the one who has to work you know. And Eggman's been annoying as usual." he spoke in a harsh tone. Sonic hadn't always been like this. He used to be kind and caring but something had possessed him. It made him angry all the time and was much more sexually active than before. He treated her like royalty before and now he treated her as some sort of sex object. She had no idea what had happened to him but something changed him. He had only acted like this for two days but it felt like forever. Whatever had happened had made him a psychopath... Amy cowered in fear from his rage which only irritated him further. He climbed on top of the bed, pulled down his trousers and climbed on top of her. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out what was happening but the aching of her heart never stopped. Her heart was breaking..._

* * *

Amy pushed Sonic right of her, enraged.

"Get the fuck away from me Sonic!" she screamed and even Sonic seemed a bit taken back by this sudden anger. He walked to the side of the room where an unhatched air vent was. Amy knew this is how he had gotten into the school undetected. Sonic threw the magnum into her hands and turned away from her.

"i thought you would've forgiven me by now Amy. I regret what I did to you. But I can't turn back time. I know you love me. And I love you too. I'll be back for you my sweet rose." he said sadly, a single tear dropping from his dark red eyes. "Also don't tell anyone about this vent or else I will kill you and everyone else here. Don't tempt me." After his final warning, he quickly disappeared into the vent leaving Amy alone in the room, tables and chairs damaged everywhere. Looking at her gun, she held it closely to her chest and sighed.

She still loved him.


	3. Buzz of the Bee

The horrifying past flashed in her mind as she walked the lonely corridor. She felt sick, confused and scared all at the same time. She still loved that psycho despite the fact he had nearly killed her just moments ago. The way he spoke was so seductive and he was so attractive that she couldn't get him out of her mind. Looking back at the classroom with a frightened sense, she locked the door behind her. Hopefully Sonic wouldn't tell anyone about the secret entrance or else they'd all be doomed. Only her and Sonic knew about the vent. As long as she didn't anger him, it should be fine. Cuts and bruises covered her whole body which would easily cause suspicion to anyone who saw her like this. Coming to this realisation, she ran to the school locker room where several shower cubicles were and quickly entered one, making sure to close the curtains behind her. Hesitant, Amy took of her clothes and twisted the handle which caused calming warm water to drench her. As the water droplets collided with her skin, blood poured down onto the floor and disappeared into the drain below. She rubbed her bare chest softly, a large bruise covering a large surface of the area. Thoughts of Shadow noticing this crossed her mind but she swept it off her mind. She'd just make some sensible excuse like she tripped or something. Flinching in pain as water crashed onto her cuts, she rubbed soap all over her naked body and rinsed her hair in shampoo. The sweet aroma she smelled was beautiful and she smiled as she swiped her hand along her hair which felt as soft as a cushion. The blood seemed to have disappeared and she felt clean. But the thought of Sonic didn't escape her and just the thought of him started to make her feel aroused. At first Amy refused to pleasure herself to the psychopath but the image of his beautiful face appeared in her thoughts and her temptations consumed her. She slipped her hand below, right on top of her pussy and began to masturbate. Moaning excitedly, she began to have vivid thoughts of both Sonic and Shadow on top of her, kissing her and touching her. She knew it was wrong to think like this and if she had a choice then she'd stop but she was so horny for the both of them. Rubbing it gently, she imagined Sonic's dick penetrating her as she sucked on Shadow's dick. Conflicting feelings of guilt and joy didn't stop her from enjoying this however and her erotic thoughts got more and more mature. Suddenly during her experience, she heard small buzzing sounds coming from outside of the cubicle. The buzz of a bee. Angered, Amy got out and covered her exposed body with a pure white towel and spread the curtains, revealing Charmy. Judging by his position and where his hands were feeling, he was spying on Amy in a very creepy manner. Amy was blushing furiously.

"You fucking pervert!" screamed Amy and she slapped the bee in the face. Charmy was blushing as well, his mouth forming a smile and he seemed to have enjoyed the slap as if he was some sort of masochist. "Are you actually jacking off to me in the shower? What's wrong with you?" Amy's eyes widened as Charmy laughed softly, his eyes staring up at her.

"We all have needs Amy! Cream wouldn't let me see her naked so I came down here to see if their are any showering girls down here and luckily I was right." Charmy winked at Amy which caused another slap from the irritated hedgehog. "Come on Amy! I'm 18 now. Don't you want to see what a bee can do in bed?" he asked lustfully and ascended so they were both at eye-level. His wings fluttering as he flew up made a sound that would have been actually quite peaceful and calming if the situation wasn't as creepy as it was. Amy sighed at the desperate bee, eyes rolling at the sight of him flexing as an attempt to draw her in.

"I'm so glad Cream knows how much of a pervert you are Charmy. I can't believe you saw me naked! It's disgusting that you do this. What's wrong with you?" She said in horror. Charmy flew closer towards her so they were only a short distance away from each other.

"Look. Cream will be my girlfriend one day but that doesn't mean I can't do it with other girls. Get what I mean?" he asked, tapping her shoulders playfully. She flinched as his hand came in contact with a bruise, making her whisper a gasp of pain. His hand wouldn't let go from her and he started to fly closer.

"Oh so you're like that are you? A cheater?" Amy questioned him, interested at if Charmy's usual persona of being hyper and childish was to mask his true identity of some sort of legendary pervert.

"I'm not the only one guilty of that. Am I Amy?" he said softly and Amy gasped in shock. He had heard it all. The private moment she had shared between herself was witnessed by Charmy and now her secret was revealed. The triangle of love she had created. Forbidden love. She regretted it all as Charmy mocked her, rubbing his lower region while crying out "Sonic! Shadow! Fuck me harder!" in a mocking voice.

"You..." she began but she was too much in shock from what had happened. Fearful that Charmy would tell someone about her unfaithfulness and her erotic fantasies, she grabbed the bee's legs and pulled him down to prevent him from flying away and now their noses were just barely touching. "Don't you tell anyone about this!"

"Hmmm." Charmy began, raising his finger to the air to give the impression that he was thinking. His intention was clearly to infuriate the poor girl. "I don't know. The words may slip out at the wrong time. Maybe in front of Shadow... How bad would that be! Although maybe there is a way of making sure I don't tell me. You know..." he said, craving the girl in front of him. Amy knew what he desired and angrily snarled at him.

"Just tell me what you want Charmy!" she said in a tone of annoyance and fear. Charmy smiled at her longingly and pointed at her.

"I want you to let me fuck you... Just for a minute or two. I wont tell Shadow... Or Sonic." he asked of her, smirking maliciously. Amy looked at him in complete rage but there was nothing else she could do. Cornered by the bee, it was either have sex with him or expose her sick crush for a vampire to the one person that saved her life all those years ago. The one who truly loved her and would protect her no matter what. She couldn't lose him or lose to some perv bee spying on her. As long as she didn't feel any love for the bee then it didn't count. Right? A single tear fell down her eye from her conflict and she looked at the bee's eyes which were full of lust and greed. He was what he said he was. A pervert to the extreme. The tear made Charmy smile even more, knowing that she was entirely in his grasp. "Hey wait. Isn't Sonic a vampire. Ooh that's even worse. Cheating on Shadow with the head of the vampires. Nice taste." Exemplifying the situation ten folds, Amy wanted to kill him but she knew she didn't have the courage to do it. Killing a vampire is one thing but killing a Mobian felt so wrong, even if it was someone like this. She had known Charmy almost all her life and yet she never would have expected him to be so cruel and so manipulative. His mask of kindness and naivety was broken, revealing a damaged sexual addict who cared of only his own needs. He was much smarter than he looked. Amy was in complete despair but she gently nodded at the bee in approval which caused Charmy to genuinely smile at her, knowing he'd won. Charmy dragged her into the cubicle she had been in before and landed onto the ground. Amy's tears continued to fall, upset at how she had been so easily taken advantage of.

"Don't cry. Please." Charmy spoke softly as he unwrapped the towel which exposed her bare body to him. His tongue licking the edge of his mouth, he drooled as he saw her naked body. "Fuck you're so beautiful. Your tits are huge! I wanna..." but Amy wasn't listening. She was trying to block him from her mind and think about something else. Anything else but what was happening right now. She felt his hands massage her breasts, her eyes closed and the sound of the fluttering wings ringing into her ears. How could such a monster produce such a calming sound. His tongue licked her chest slowly and the impact on the bruise made her quietly cry out in pain. He descended and began to rub her pussy while exploring it with his pink tongue. She couldn't do this... She couldn't. She pushed the bee away from him powerfully which made him bang into the shower head.

"I can't do this. It's so wrong. I can't. Please don't make me..." she pleaded, her vision becoming blocked by the amount of tears covering her eyelids. Charmy rubbed his head on where the collision had occured but showed no signs of remorse. He looked happy.

"Sorry. I just wanted to play with you for a while. That's all. Let's just get on to the fun part." he said and he made her lie down onto the cold wet ground. He flew on top of her and took off his jacket. Then right before he was about to insert his dick into her, the door to the locker room opened. Charmy and Amy both looked up towards the curtains, silence filled the room as they did so with both their faces filled with worry. The brief outline of someone was visible behind the curtains and they were just standing there still. Charmy flew up towards the curtains and Amy placed the towel over herself to cover her up. Charmy however was completely naked.

"What the fuck do you want! Can't you see I'm busy?" Charmy angrily shouted at the unknown assailant. In a flash, the curtains ripped open and the individual pounced on Charmy savagely, pounding on him without mercy. Amy hugged towards the wall in shock and noticed who it was. Sonic.

"No one messes with Amy. You should know that Charmy." Sonic shouted at him, beating him up relentlessly. Charmy was begging him to stop but Sonic picked up the bee and threw him to the wall. Charmy had two massive black eyes and his face was covered in blood. Sonic stood on his chest and stared upon him with utter disgust. The bee was struggling to breathe with all the blood pouring down into his mouth but not even Amy could feel any sympathy for him. Sonic picked up the bee once more and began to bite the bee's neck in fury as Charmy screamed in pain and anguish as he did so. His hands covered in the bee's blood, he threw the bee down onto the ground which was such a large impact that the bee passed out from his injuries. Sonic turned to Amy immediately.

"Are you all right my rose?" asked the vampire, his hands stroking her cheek gently. Amy felt safe around him which led her to throw her hands around him, kissing kissed back and the blood on him spewed onto her but they weren't bothered at all. All they cared about was the heat of the moment and each other. Amy forgot the past in a heartbeat as Sonic dominated her, exploring her mouth softly. She panted as he licked her lips hungrily, his thirst being increased by the sweet girl's moans of passion and desire. He dragged her down with him to the ground which was covered in the dark red blood of the bee. His limp corpse didn't distract the either of them as Sonic kicked Charmy's body aside the curtains. (Charmy was still trying to breathe but he began to sound raspy and strained). Sonic continued to make out with Amy, their hands connected with each other.

"I love you Sonic." Amy whispered and Sonic opened his eyes to see her sensational green eyes staring up at his dark red eyes.

"I love you too Amy. I'm sorry for what I did before." He told her, a tear falling down from his eye.

"Don't worry. I forgive you." She told him as they kissed each other again for the last time and Sonic pulled away from her slowly. Amy was so grateful that he didn't go further. He must have known how she was feeling and how she was in no mood to have sex. He really did care about her didn't he? "Thanks for saving me Sonic." Amy said gracefully.

"Anytime Amy. Oh here's your gun by the way." He said, handing her the magnum that she must have dropped during the panic. "It'll do a lot of damage in the wrong hands." He said motioning to the unconscious bee. Amy nodded tiredly.

"I'd better leave. I don't want to get caught by anyone. Anyone but you of course. We'll see each other again soon. Stay safe." Sonic told her and he vanished almost instantaneously due to his speed. Only a blue light was left behind. Amy put on her pink dress and shoes. Charmy's body lay dormant on the floor and Amy had no idea what to do with his unconscious body. Thinking hard, she eventually hid him in one of the lockers and locked the door so no one would find him there. She took the locker key and placed it safety inside her dress pocket. She promised herself that she would only let him out when she had forgiven him. This guaranteed that he would be in there for a very long time. She turned off the lights and exited the room, leaving only the sound of the poor bee's painful whimpers behind her.

* * *

Cosmo looked up at her lover. The claustrophobia she had kicked in as they hid together in a small wardrobe. They both were holding hands, mouths completely closed in order to make no sound. Cramped and leaning on the fox's furry chest, she felt safe and secure next to him.

"Tails. I think they're gone." she whispered as the sound of a door smashing closed downstairs erupted in their ears. Tails smiled gently at her. He had a large scratch in his eye but he looked gorgeous regardless.

"I think they are. Let's get out of here. I don't want to suffocate you with my two tails." he joked, slowly opening the wardrobe door.

"Their really cuddly though!" laughed Cosmo as they both exited the wardrobe which landed them in a bedroom. Unlike Amy, neither of them had been able to get to the school before it was barricaded up so they were stranded outside where the vampires lurked for prey. They were extremely vicious and willing to find any remaining survivors so they constantly checked every house, every building and every pathway that could lead to some hiding victims. Cosmo and Tails had decided to take cover inside what used to be Honey's house but there was no trace of Honey or anyone else at the house. Cosmo thought herself to be quite lucky as there was plenty of food and drink to last herself and Tails for maybe a year. The house itself was decorated nicely and she imagined this would be the type of house that she would live in with Tails as a family but of course this was all impossible now. Hearts beating frantically at the narrow avoidance of being caught during the vampire inspection. She gave Tails a slight peck on the cheek and bowed.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom. Excuse me sir." said Cosmo politely. Tails nodded and kissed her back.

"That's fine Cosmo. I'll be right here trying to contact the school. Amy should be there." he told her nicely and Cosmo left to go to the bathroom. However it wasn't to go to the toilet at all. She held a very dark secret. A secret that drowned her in depression and sadness for her lover. Locking the door behind her, she lowered the collar of her seedrian dress which revealed something terrifying. A small vampire bite. It was just barely hidden but if he ever spotted it, everything would be ruined. She was attacked by an unknown gecko on her way from work two days ago. He pinned her to the ground and bit her painfully, only letting her go when she had passed out from the pain. She woke up in a dark alleyway an hour later, eyes filled with worry and hatred for what the vampire had done to her. As long as she hid it, her life with Tails was still possible. However her eventual turning was inevitable and she acknowledged this with sadness.

When the day comes, Tails will have to kill her. Or else she will kill him.

A/N: Thx for everything so far. I'm not sure about Cosmo/Tails ship. I like Cream/Tails instead.


	4. King falling to Pawns

Cosmo looked deeply into the mirror at her horrifying bite wound. It was small but extremely red and bright. She feared Tails may notice the mark if they ever got really close but as for now, she would have to keep her dress collar up to cover her neck and conceal the bite. She noticed her tired eyes and her shivering hands. Weak and sleepy, Cosmo just wanted to go to sleep but with the constant threat outside, she knew it to be impossible. Touching the wound softly with her fingers, it pulsated slightly and a slice of pain slivered inside her. She felt trapped by this bite. Unable to carry on with her life as simply as she did before. It was all so unfair to her. She once had a completely perfect life. A perfect boyfriend that cared and respected her, tons of friends that would happily support her and a family that accepted herself and Tails as a couple and even offered to donate them some money for a new house. All of this was sadly gone and now it was just her and Tails, trapped in a world that echoed of death and despair. However after all she had lost, she started to wonder if staying alive was worth anything. Bringing up children in an environment like this was unfeasible. Sighing softly, she pulled her collar up and exited the room to a rather curious Tails.

"Are you alright Cosmo? You look scared." he asked, grabbing her hand slowly with his. "You can tell me anything. You know you can. I won't judge you whatever it is." Cosmo smiled at him but in her mind, she was internally screaming. Not telling him was not only rude but it was basically admitting to the fact that she didn't trust the fox as much as she thought she did. He could react in shock or in sadness or even in anger. She couldn't risk it. She couldn't risk their relationship. Not right now where the sense of danger lurks behind them.

"Vampires... You know... I'm very frightened of them. But you don't need to worry! I feel safe with you Tails. I always have. Ever since I met you." Cosmo said emotionally and she hugged him, her fake smile tricking him into believing her clever lies. Tails hugged back and gripped her dress toughly. Cosmo giggled and kissed the fox on the cheek causing blush to appear. Sensations poured out of her as she let the fox feel her slowly and softly. She moaned in pleasure as Tails stroked her smooth butt and she wanted to go further. She moved her hands to just below Tails' chest, making him drool slightly at the touch.

"Cosmo... I want to make love to you. Please." he begged as if the pain of not doing so would be too much to bare. Cosmo nodded slowly and laid on the bed with Tails climbing on top of her lustfully. His mind spinning with sensations and dirty acts, Cosmo wished she was thinking the same. However the only thing that was on her mind was concealing the bite from him. That was her main priority right now. Even if the fox was tempting her, she couldn't fully give in. But with the way Tails was looking at her with such pure love, she started to feel extremely guilty. He bent down slightly so his face was touching her legs, a straight view of her panties. Cosmo put her hands up to the fox's face and stuttered slightly.

"Can I not take off my dress Tails? I'm sorry but..." she whispered slightly and Tails grew a look of concern.

"That's fine Cosmo. Absolutely. Is it cool if you tell me why?" he responded curiously but in a nice tone. Cosmo's mind began to race to think of some sort of excuse but none of anything she thought made any sense. Nothing fly's past Tails. He's a genius in the making. His inventions blew her mind every time he revealed them to her. She secretly knew that he was only trying to impress her with his supreme intelligence but she was swayed either way.

"Well I don't want to be completely exposed if like the vampires come back here." she spluttered randomly as this was the only excuse that made any significant sense at all. Tails looked at her in a way that made her feel he knew she was lying but he nodded regardless.

"Oh sure. Can I take off your panties instead? If that's cool with you I mean." he asked. Cosmo smiled at him.

"Yep. I love you Tails. I want you." she said truthfully. She did love him. He was perfect for her and she wasn't going to deny him what he wanted. Tails smiled joyfully and he lent down and moved his hands under her dress skirt, tugging down her bright pink panties. Hearts beating furiously, Tails laid on top of her and clenched her shoulders while carefully inserting his dick into her pussy. As it entered, he began to thrust further which caused Cosmo to scream out in pleasure.

"Tails! Tails! Don't stop!" she whispered as she didn't want to attract any unwanted attention from outside. The feeling of her tight pussy being penetrated was amazing and she gripped onto Tails' arms as he thrusted even harder. Tails began to pant as he went faster and faster causing him to finally finish, cum oozing all around her wet pussy. He jumped to the side of her and Cosmo sucked the remaining white cum straight from his dick. Cosmo cleared it all up in one go and Tails fell beside her, both arms wrapped against each other. The embrace she was covered in was warming and secure. Her defence was down, filled with relief that he had not found the bite. She closed her eyes with his realising that their love was the strongest of all.

* * *

Shadow walked down the top floor corridor because he was heading for the guard post that he had set up to look out for anything interesting or dangerous. Suddenly two hands from the ceiling grabbed him and pulled him up into some sort of secret attic. Shadow had no idea what was going on but as he landed on the ground, the thing that had pulled him had disappeared. Pulling out his M4, he pointed it at the darkness in rage.

"Show yourself coward!" screamed the pitch black hedgehog but there was no reply. It was teasing him and Shadow had no time for it. He knew it was a vampire who had done this as it was very obvious. He stepped forward but as he did, his foot became entangled by some rope. He had fallen for the trap. Rope winded around his hands and feet and with the speed that the unknown individual had done it, there was no possible way Shadow could have reacted. He was laying on the ground, hands and legs spread out and tied to some spare chairs littered around the attic. He looked up at the figure and snarled.

"Sonic! The hell are you doing here?" he shouted trying to escape from the rope that binded him. Sonic smiled maliciously. Sonic bent down and pulled down Shadow's jeans. Shadow became enraged.

"What the fuck are you doing! You stupid fuck!" he screamed again, this time the voice being even louder but Sonic had no reaction but had a cocky look on his face. Sonic bent down again and took Shadow's soft cock into his mouth.

"Ahhh, fucking stop!" Yelled Shadow, but Sonic just grinned as Shadow slowly became more aroused, hardening in Sonic's mouth. Soon he was writhing underneath Sonic, confused and angry but not wanting it to stop.

"Ah, please" moaned Shadow.

"You want it now?" Asked Sonic mockingly. Shadow said nothing, not because he didn't have a choice but because he didn't know. Sonic slowly lifted off of Shadow and pulled down his own jeans. Sonic was already hard and Shadow flinched at the size of it. Wordlessly, Sonic grabbed on to Shadow's hips and roughly thrust inside of him. Shadow yelled out in pain but Sonic took no notice. He just kept pushing in and out of his enemy, gritting his teeth as he ploughed into him. Shadow was starting to get used to the pain, and with a start he realised that he was starting to enjoy this, no, he _needed_ this. Letting go of his worries, Shadow started to grunt and moan as Sonic just kept thrusting and pushing. They fucked for what seemed like hours until finally, Sonic changed his pace and lost all control. Madly ramming into Shadow as he just lay there, loving every second. There were no words as they both felt they were about to cum but then, just as they climaxed they screamed each other's names.

"SONIIIIC!"

"SHADOOOW!"

After a while just taking each other in Sonic loosened the bonds on Shadow and disappeared. Shadow just lay there, exhausted and covered in the evidence of his unexpected love. He knew he had enjoyed it but he couldn't stop thinking about what he had just done to Amy. Their perfect relationship had just been shattered as he had just cheated on her with someone he thought he had despised. Amy could never know of this. And he will do anything to make sure of it.

* * *

Amy glanced at the stars which were glowing light of hope in her eyes. She was still conflicted by her love between the two hedgehogs but she felt more calmer now with the rest of the survivors along her engaging in conversations or different tasks to help border the school from the threats outside. She had talked to Cream and Misty who were playing poker along with some other teenagers and luckily for her, Cream had not questioned her on Charmy's whereabouts at all so the bee wandering off must have been a regular occurrence when he was with her. All she really was waiting for was for Shadow to return. Catching eye of the strange trees waving in the distance, she sighed as time went by. Shadow was taking ages. Maybe she was low priority to him? Misty looked at her suspiciously as she thought about Sonic and Shadow, sighing softly.

"Play Poker with us Amy! Winner gets the cheeseburger!" she said and Amy giggled at the prospect of a burger being a prize.

"How old is that burger? Ew!" moaned another teenager who was a male dog.

"Shut it Coal! I bought it like two hours ago." said a female rat angrily.

"From who? A vampire?" said Cream cutely. She was so oblivious to pretty much everything which made her so innocent.

"No I bought it from some vendor guy." the rat responded.

"Why was someone selling burgers in a vampire apocalypse?" piped in a female snake.

"I don't know! I didn't ask him that dumbass." said the rat, amazed by everyone's stupidity. Amy tried not to laugh but it slipped through regardless.

"You stopped for burgers when vampires were chasing you? Nice." said a male spider.

"This was before that Trilo!" the rat moaned.

Amy had grown bored of the never ending arguing and walked outside of the computer lab. Standing right in front of her was Shadow. He looked flustered and shaken.

"Shadow!" she said happily and hugged him. He didn't hug back. He looked scared...

"What happened Shadow?" Amy asked politely. He looked as if he was bearing something awful. Something he couldn't reveal. "What's going on? Tell me please!" Shadow pushed her away and Amy gasped.

A tear fell down his face. He was crying.

A/N: I need OCs btw :( Thx for reading. Poor Shadow.


End file.
